


Jackson Pollock Would Be Proud

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do know that paint was for the walls and not for your trousers," she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Pollock Would Be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> For Bethy, who was feeling down.

Lily is still in the hallway when she hears a thump, followed by loud cursing.

She pushes open the door to see James sprawled on the floor of the flat, glasses and jeans spattered with pale yellow paint, along with the floor and one of the walls.

"Fucking stupid fucking ladder," he's yelling, brandishing his wand, the top half of which is bent at a disturbingly unwandlike angle.

Since he's cursing like a sailor, she's fairly certain he's not injured badly, though they'll have to buy him a new wand.

"You do know that paint was for the walls and not for your trousers," she says, leaning against the door, laughing.

"She laughs at my pain," he says with mock despair, playing to a non-existent audience, still lying on the floor. "Laughs. At my pain. And I married her."

She shakes her head and offers him a hand up. "You never were as clever as you thought, Potter." He yanks and she overbalances, falling on top of him with an, "Oh!"

"Who's clever now?" he asks, and then his fingers twine in her hair, pulling her mouth down to his.

The kiss is warm, soft, familiar, and it still sets her heart racing, even after two years together. She lets her legs fall on either side of his, rolls her hips, and swallows his moan.

"Playing dirty?" he says when she breaks the kiss, and she laughs again.

"Learned from the best."

"Indeed," he murmurs against her lips, one hand remaining in her hair, the other sliding down her back before giving her a light smack on the arse.

She pulls back again. "What was that for?"

She doesn't know how he manages to keep a straight face when he says, "For being naughty," but she figures it's a talent.

"I thought you liked it when I'm naughty." Another roll of her hips.

"Mmm...yes. Consider it encouragement." He tips his head back so she can kiss and lick at his throat, unbuttoning his shirt as she goes. He tastes of sweat and soap and James, as if he were out flying earlier, and the wind lives in his skin and hair. Which would actually explain a lot about his hair, now that she thinks about it.

He pulls her back up for another deep kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, sending bursts of pleasure through her body, his hands busy with her buttons now. His fingers are nimble and quick -- the shirt is tossed aside, and her bra follows quickly. He cups her breasts eagerly, thumbs sweeping over nipples already taut with desire, and she moans into his mouth.

With the last vestiges of coherent thought, she finds her wand and banishes their jeans. He raises an eyebrow and says, "You _are_ eager, Mrs. Potter."

Lily curls her fingers around his cock, loving the way it responds to her touch. "I'm not the only one, Mr. Potter." She still can't quite believe they're married, though it's been two months now.

She sinks down on him slowly, savoring the feel of his thick, hard cock inside her, the way they fit together so perfectly, and move in their own special rhythm.

She brushes her thumbs over his collarbones, leans forward to lick at the sweat pooling in the hollow between them. He moans softly, his lips in her hair, his hands running over the sensitive skin of her back and arse as they move, then sliding in between their bodies to circle her clit.

There is a single moment, just before she comes, that Lily wishes would last forever -- that breathless instant when she knows she's going to fall, and James with her. It's like the instant before the wave breaks or the lightning strikes, and in that moment, she knows all the secrets of the universe, a wilder, more wicked magic than the stuff they've learned in school. And then she's shaking, coming, ecstasy pulsing deep and hot through her body, making her clench around him as if she'll never let him go. She feels him come as well, spilling himself inside her as he whispers her name like the name of God.

She lies slumped over him, pressing tiny kisses to his cheeks and jaw, and he strokes her hair quietly for a few moments, his lips against her ear or temple as she moves.

Finally, she rolls off him and says, "The apartment still needs painting."

He raises himself up on his elbows and grins. "Well, my wand is broken."

Her mind is still a little foggy from the sex, so she lets it pass and says, "You were doing it the Muggle way."

"And look where that got me." He spreads his arms.

"Naked and ravished by a gorgeous redhead."

"An _insatiable_ redhead."

"That, too," she answers with a grin. "Put your clothes on."

"Why? I was hoping we could do it again."

"And I'm the insatiable one. Hmph." She kneels by the fireplace and throws in a handful of Floo powder. "Not until the painting's done."

Remus smiles to see her. "What can we do for you?"

"James needs your help painting the apartment. He broke his wand, the ninny."

"What do we get out of helping?" Sirius wants to know.

"My undying gratitude. And dinner."

"We'll be right there," Remus says, throwing a fondly exasperated look at Sirius.

She turns back to James, who's now fully dressed, and says, "See, you'll have help."

"How come they get dinner? I didn't get dinner."

"You got shagged to within an inch of your life, Potter."

"True," he says, pulling her close for another kiss. "I don't suppose you can offer them that."

"Offer us what?" Sirius says, tumbling out of the fireplace with a thump, Remus hard on his heels.

"Sex," Lily says with a smile.

"We can come back later," Sirius replies, turning back toward the fireplace.

"Not necessary." Lily hands him a bucket of paint and a roller.

"We're doing this the Muggle way?" he whines and Remus elbows him in the ribs.

"James broke his wand," Remus reminds him in a stage whisper.

Sirius laughs. "No wonder she was offering us sex."

"She wasn't, you wanker," James says, "and if you impugn my wife's honor again, I'll hex your balls off!"

"With what?" Sirius scoffs. "You broke your wand."

"Paint now. Fight later," Lily says, and heads to the kitchen.

When she returns to the living room fifteen minutes later, all three men are covered in paint, while the walls are still the same white they were when she left.

"Boys," she murmurs, rolling her eyes, and leaves them to it.

end


End file.
